


I don't know what to call this, its just a bunch of self indulgent writings.

by PhotoNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Bodygaurds to a vampire, Dont mind these, Im just writing shit now, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There is slight mentions of blood in chapter 4, and updated as shit happens, boop boop, so theres that, some of these people are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotoNinja/pseuds/PhotoNinja
Summary: Like what the title says, its a bunch of self indulgent writings. That includes me throwing my two Overwatch Oc's into relationships with canon characters, and, ya know, some more of the popular ships *cough*McHanzo*cough*. I literally have no self control. So, enjoy these writings from my mind. Also, it's rated teen and up due to some swearing and some content that may or may not pop up.





	1. Love found (McCree/Iseul (OC)/Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sinsa= gentlemen in Korean (according to Google translate) (please correct me if this is wrong)

    Sharp, icy blue, eyes followed the pair of men. They trailed down to where their hands met, robotic and flesh intertwining at the fingers. A soft sigh escaped soft, full lips, the blue eyes trailing down to small, pale hands. How long had it been since these hands had been held, by a friend or loved one? Far to long. Far too long have the pale hands had been empty.  
     "Why don't you go and talk to them mein Freund?” A voice whispered into pointed ears, causing the small figure to jump, a small, surprised squeak escaping from the figure. The red headed German, who had startled the figure laughed and wrapped an arm around slim shoulders.  
     “Now Iseul, nothing happens from staring, I know that personally.” The German woman nodded, giving the smaller woman and wink.  
Iseul looked down, biting her lip, canines sharping. She was nervous to approach the couple. Both men looked so happy, what if she messed it up? She looked up at Marlinda, hoping the German woman could help.  
     “Calm down mein Freund. You're making you lip bleed. That will be no way to go talk to Hanzo and McCree” Marlinda said, smiling gently at her. Iseul nodded, and started heading towards the two men. She bit her lip, then immediately walked right past them, her sensitive ears picking up Marlinda's exasperated sigh. Whats he missed was the longing look in both mens eyes as she walked away.  
***  
     Iseul was walking from the mess hall, rubbing her eyes. She had been losing sleep over her missed chance to talk to Jesse and Hanzo. It didn't help that Marlinda, and now D.Va and Lucio, have joined in on pushing her into telling the pair that she liked them both, that she wanted to part of their relationship.  
     “Why oh why is this my fate?” Iseul mused aloud, rubbing her temples. The stress of thinking of it alone started to build up a headache. She just had a few more feet until she was at her room. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and her insticts kicked in.  
     “Who's there?” She said, eyes narrowing, searching for any sign of danger. Years of training and her natural need to be on guard was not helping her headache, as it only started to get worse.  
     “Tracer, if it's you, I swear to gods I will set you on fire. I am not up for another one of your tricks.” She hissed out, now wanting to be the victim of one of Tracer, or Junkrat's, pranks. Silence met her ears, and she let out a long sigh. Maybe the stress and the fear where starting to take its toll on her. She reached her door when the sound of spurs filled the silent hallway, their quite jingle paired with a hushed, and quick, conversation. Turning, icy blue eyes met a pair of amber eyes, and another pair of dark brown eyes. Raising a delicate eyebrow quickly shut any conversation the two where having.  
     “Yes McCree? Yes Hanzo?” She asked, hoping that they couldn't hear her rapidly beating heart, or hear the slight tremble in her voice.  
     “Well darlin', we where hopin to talk to you.” Jesse said, a smile playing on his face, while Hanzo gave a quick nod.  
     “Of course. Please, come in. And please, excuse the mess.” Iseul said, trying to get her body to calm down. Unlocking her room, she flipped on the lights and heard the soft gasps that where drawn from the pair of men.  
Her room was tidy, with a few scraps of fabric laying around. Traditional Korean art covered her walls, and a mannequin held what was going to be a hanbok. Books covered the floor, some open, some with book marks, many worn. The only space for all three of them to sit was on her bed. Stealing her nerves, she sat on the bed, her back against the head board, legs delicately crossed in front of her. The other two followed her lead, and sat on her bed, albeit a bit more intimately.  
     Jessse, being the bigger of the two men, sat down first, loosely crossing his legs in front of him. Isesul noticed that he had taken his signature boots off, and that his socks had multiple holes in them. When he was settled, Hanzo climbed onto him, setting in his lap, his legs stretching out and crossing at the ankles, his feet resting lightly on Iseuls knee.  
     A pang of want went through her heart when she saw the two of them. Jesse had wrapped his arms around Hanzo, settling against the nest of pillows at the end of Iseul's bed. The archer let the smallest of smile's grace his lips, and the dragon wanted to see it more. For that smile to be hers as well. To have the cowboys arms around her waist as well. She cleared her throat, getting both mens attention.  
     “Now, what is it that you wish to talk to me about sinsa?” Iseul said, hoping that throwing in manners would help calm her down.  
     “The thing we wish to speak to you about is a bit on the sensitive side, and if you do not want what we are about to ask you, it is alright.” Hanzo said, his amber eyes staring directly into icy blue eyes, sending shivers down Isuel's spine.  
     “Now darlin', we see the way you starin at us,” Mccree said, smiling slightly at the budding redness in the small woman's cheeks. “And, we just want to let ya know..that uh...we.” The cowboy trailed off, his own face going red. Hanzo sighed and cleared his throat, drawing the icy blue eyes to him once again.  
     “What Jesse is trying to say is, Iseul, we both have deep feelings for you. And we see the way you look at us, and we both wish for you to join us in this relationship.” Hanzo said, keeping eye contact with Iseul.  
     Iseul's eyes widened, and nodded slowing, tears forming in her eyes and spilling onto her cheeks. Both men quickly reacted, Hanzo pulling her to his chest while Jesse moved around the two, going behind them and wrapping his arms around Iseul's slim waist. They both patiently held onto her crying form.  
     After being alone for so long, Iseul, a mighty and powerful dragon, had finally found love, in not one, but two beautiful souls.


	2. Rainy Days (McCree/Iseul/Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These types of days are the best for Iseul.

    It was a quite day. Rain could be heard bouncing off the outside Gibraltar base to those who where inside. Most agents where home from missions, the recruits spending time in the rec room, working out, or practicing against older agents or other recruits.

    It was one of Iseul's favorite type of days.

    On these days, she could throw on her favorite dark gray, four sizes to big, pull over sweater, a pair of knee high, mismatching socks, and a comfortable, yet cute, pair of nude lace underwear and lock herself in her room all day. She would survive on the instant ramen she had stashed under her bed. But today was different, and a knock on her door reminded her of that.

    “Geugeos-eun yeolloyeo” She said, not taking her eyes off her book, too deep in the story to even bother to ask who it was.

    “Now darlin', you gotta start teachin' us korean.” Jesse said, his southern drawl making a smile form on delicate pink lips.

    “Now Jesse darling, if I did that, Hana and myself wouldn't be able to talk behind your backs.” She said, the smell of food making her stomach growl.

    “To talk about your lovers behind their backs is quite rude.” A stern voice scolded her, and she looked over to Hanzo, who was holing a tray full of food. Both men where dressed casually, Hanzo in a pair of lose fitting pants and a button up, and Jesse in a flannel, and a pair of tight sweat pants that read 'juicy' across the ass. Iseul had gotten them for Jesse as a gag gift on her last shopping trip with Hana, Lucio and Marlinda. She didn't expect him to actually wear them, yet he did, and it made her regret, yet love the fact that she thought to get them for her cowboy.

    “I don't say to much, so do not worry.” Iseul said, marking the page in her book, eyeing the food. Hanzo chuckled, sending a pleased shiver down her spine, and handed her a bowl of soup with bread. Exactly what she wanted.

    “Thank you.” She said, immediately eating the bread and soup. After both men took off their shoes and dived up the rest of the food, then also sat on the bed. They ate in silence, enjoying the food, and, in Iseul's case, the sound of the rain.

    When everyone finished their food, Iseul put all the now empty plates on the tray, and placed the tray on the floor. As soon as she sat up, Jesse's arms where wrapped around her waist. She giggled as she was pulled back into his board chest, loving the warmth he gave up. Both of them then laid by Hanzo, who had propped himself up by the multiple pillows Iseul had collected over the years. Jesse moved both himself and Iseul closer, and laid down, so that they where both facing the archer. Iseul smiled gently at Hanzo, who's amber eyes where gazing lovingly at the two. Her small, slim arm draped on the archers chest.

    “So, my lovely dragon archer, what story will you tell us today?” Iseul asked, starting up at the man.

    “I vote another one about your childhood. They are always so interestin'” Jesse said, nuzzling his face into the back of Iseul's neck, causing her to giggle as his facial hair tickled her skin. Hanzo rolled his eyes, before beginning another story about his childhood.

    These days where her favorite. The ones where she could be sandwiched between the two men she loved, listening to the tell stories or the usual bickering the two had. It calmed her ever going mind. It also was a good excuse not to wear pants, as both men gave off a lot of heat that she absorbed.

    A hand gently rubbing circles on her thigh made her start to purr. Stretching up, she nuzzled her face into Hanzo's neck, who stopped his story with a chuckle. He ran his fingers through her black hair, pulling it out of the lose bun that was on top of her head. Jesse let out a huff, as her stretch caused her to pull away from the cowboy.

    “Hey now love, I had ya first. It's not polite to leave me for another man.” Jesse said, fake hurt in his voice. Iseul looked over her shoulder, her eyes giving Jesse a flirtatious look. Hanzo chuckled, pulling one of Iseul's pale and powerful legs over his hip, causing a gasp to come out of the powerful woman. It also caused her sweater to lift up to expose the pale pink lace underwear she decided to wear.

    “Come get her if you truly want her back then gunslinger.” Hanzo said, smirk evident in his confident voice. Jesse playfully growled, pressing up on Iseul. Another gasp was pulled from her throat, this time from the bite that Jesse gave to her neck, and the feeling Jesse's growing erection brushing against her.

    Iseul really loved these days, and the direction they could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *geugeos-eun yeollyeo= It's open in Korean (Google translate)(please correct me if I'm wrong)


	3. First meeting (Roadhog/Horatia(OC)/Junkrat

    Slightly tanned hands held a phone, staring at the screen. Onyx eyes looked up at any noise that happened in the landing bay in the Gibraltar, nerves set on fire.

    Horatia chewed their lip, re-reading the last text she got from Roadhog. The mission had taken a turn for the worse, Junkrat had more injuries, most of them from running into his own bombs as Talon agents pushed them back. The giant man also had injures, but he wouldn't say where or how many. But they where on their way home, and Horatia couldn't be happier.

    When Horatia first got the message earlier that day, they ran out of the room, clad only in boxers and Roadhog's shirt. Lucio had been the first to see them, tears running down their face, shaking like mad and heading to the landing bay. Lucio, thankfully, had been able to calm them down, telling them to breathe, and to think of how hot they needed to look when both the junkers get home. The mission had taken over two weeks after all.

    After calming their nerves, Horatia had gone back to their room, changed into an over sized, off the shoulder, sweater that Junkrat loved, and a pair of dark skinny jeans, that Roadhog had gotten them, and walked to the landing bag, and hasn't moved since.

    Looking down at their phone, Horatia smiled slighting, letting go of the bottom lip they had been chewing on. They had changed their phone background to one of all three of them, Roadhog in the back, head slightly cut off, Junkrat and Horatia in front of him both making the ugliest faces they could muster. It got them thinking to when they first met the Junkers, and how the journey to be both of their new lover.

                                                                                                                         ***

 

    Horatia looked around the outside of the Gibraltar base, the smell of salt air tickling their nose with the soft breeze. They where too distracted about their surroundings to listen to the gray haired man, Solider 76 as he introduced himself, and his speech. The other new recruits seemed to hanging on every word he said, but they where to distracted about the beautiful surroundings.

    What did get their attention was when a red headed woman ran up next to 76, calling him something in German, earning a disgruntled sigh from the older man. Suddenly, the woman was yelling, grabbing Horatia's full attention.

    “Alright my new friends! The Alter Mann has given the tour over to me, as he is a very busy man, and needs his old man nap!” The red head yelled, causing all the recruits, included Horatia to laugh as 76 just slumped his shoulders and continued on to the base.

    “My name is Marlinda, and if you have any questions, please let me know!” Marlinda said, motioning for the group of 20 new recruits to follow. Everyone followed her, but a little part of Horatia wanted to stay outside, to look around and enjoy the fresh air.

    Walking into the base was interesting. The calm, quite, outside got very loud. All member's, new and old, where yelling and heading towards different areas. Marlinda led them to what seemed to be a rec room, a few couches and chairs where scattered about, along with T.V.'s, some of which where in use.

    “Lucio! Hana! Come meet the new recruits!” Marlinda shouted, happily waving at the two, who seemed to be in the middle of the game.

    “Novw vhat do ve have here? Introducing the new ones to them before your lover?” A thick Russian accented voice came said, and the owners body not to far behind.

    “Zarya! I didn't know you would be back so soon!” Marlinda exclaimed, running into the woman's arms. All the recruits started, and some where a bit intimidated by the strong woman. Feeling brave, Horatia went over to the obvious couple. She looked at the pink haired, muscular woman and smiled. When the Russian gave a smirk back, the rest of the recruits walked over, and everyone introduced themselves to Zarya.

    Eventually Lucio and Hana (or D.Va as the few fans in the group noted) walked over to introduce themselves. Horatia determined she may like the laid back, big smiling DJ compared to the hyper active gamer. 

    Marlinda, holding hands with Zarya, led the tour on, meeting every one of the members of Overwatch. Eventually, there where only two for the group to meet.

    “We have two more to meet, but we all need food. Lets go to the mess hall for an hour to get some lunch before McCree gets there.” Marlinda said to the group, pulling Zarya along, and the group followed. Hearing a crazed laughter through the mess hall, Marlinda smiled and looked at the group.

    “Seems we will be meeting the last two sooner then I thought. Just as a fair warning, Roadhog isn't that scary.” Marlinda said, giggling at some of the confused looks and she went in, holding the door open for all the new recruits. As soon as they entered, a very thin man with crazy blonde hair and stunning orange eyes wobbly ran over to them. Horatia went on her tip toes, seeing that the man had a peg leg and a robotic arm.

    “Oi Mar-mar! Didn't know that old man would let ya show the newbies around.” He said, giggling and looked at the red head, who rolled her eyes in return.

    “For the last time Junkrat, its Marlinda. Mar-mar is only for certain people to call me. Now, everyone, this is Junkrat. Hes really good with bombs, and any explosives. He's the one to go to. Trust me.” Marlinda finished, letting the recruits go up to Junkrat and talk to him.

    Horatia, how ever, stayed back and looked at the bigger man, who must have been Roadhog, walk up, scaring off most of the recuirts. Junkrat smiled, and it made Horatia's stomach flip a bit, and they frowned. They must have been hungry then they thought they where.

    “Don't be scared. This is Roadhog. He's my mate in more then one way.” The skinny man said, laughing a bit when Roadhog grunted. The rest of the group went back to talking to Junkrat, while Horatia walked over to Roadhog.

    He was defiantly bigger then they where, dwarfing their 5 foot frame. His tattoo was what drew Horatia to the giant man before, but now, on a closer look, everything on this man was interesting. They could feel the man staring down at them, so they looked up and turned their plump lips into a gentle smile.

    “I like the tattoo. Its very cute and really fits your name.” They said, Italian accent faint in their words. Roadhog grunted, and they took that as a thanks. Horatia then went and got lunch, looking over at the duo every now and then, winking at Junkrat when ever he'd look at them, causing the man to giggle and grin at them. When Marlinda gathered the group back up, Horatia stood and looked at both men, who where both looking at them. Deciding to keep up the flirtatious act that they had during lunch, they brought up their slender hand to their mouth, and blew both junkers a kiss then followed the group out.

    The flirting between the three happened for a month. Horatia had little touches here and there. It started with Horatia bumping knees together with Junkrat while they chatted. They would lean over Roadhog when they need their water off the rec room table. Once, Horatia sandwiched themselves between the two junkers and, accidentally, fell asleep. They did kiss both their cheeks, Junkrats soot covered one and Roadhog's mask clad one, that night when they woke them up.

    Confessions about feelings came from a sparing match in on of the many training rooms. Horatia was facing off against the pair, dodging the hook from Roadhog while trying to avoid a dud Riptire that Junkrat had rigged up for training purposes.

    They dodged the hook that Roadhog sent their way, but got tripped up by the rip tire, falling flat on their ass. Faster then they could get up, Junkrat was on top of them, grinning down at them, much like a cat caught a mouse. Horatia could feel their heart beat pick up, realizing how close to Junkrat they truly where, and, in a moment of bravery, closed the distant between them, capturing the dry, chapped lips with their full, soft ones. It took all of a second for Junkrat to respond, pulling them close and kissing them back. They would have continued if it wasn't for Roadhog walking over and picking the two of them up. After that night, they where all in a relationship, which was Horatia's answer to everyone who asked them why they where walking slightly funny the next day.

 

***

 

    The door to the landing bay opening brought Horatia back to reality. Watching the plane land, they got out of their hiding spot, one that Marlinda couldn't find, and ran over to the ship. When the doors open and both junkers walked out, they ran to them. Roadhog was helping a limping Junkrat. The smaller junker looked at Horatia and smiled, bandage's on his arms and legs. Roadhog had a few on his arms, and the sight of any injuries on the two made Horatia's eyes water. Immediately, Junkrat threw his metal arm around them, pulling them into a close hug.

    “Its okay sheila. We're gonna be okay. The god doc patched us up and said we need to see her tomorrow.” He said, burying his nose in Horatia's hair. They nodded, wrapping their arms around Junkrat and looked up at Roadhog. The larger man nodded, confirming what Junkrat said was true. They nodded then, grabbing both men's hands and lead them to their now shared room.

    After everyone was cleaned, and Horatia had shed a few more tears of happiness and worry, the lovers curled up on the bed, Roadhog pressing against Horatia's back, while Junkrat tangled his limbs with theirs, and the three off them drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlinda calls Jack an Old Man in this.


	4. Vampire Bodygaurds (Roadhog/Horatia(OC)/Junkrat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cari- Darlings in Italian (According to Google)  
> Signore- Sir in Italian (According to Google)  
> il mio amore- My Love in Italian (According to Google)   
>  Please let me know if any of these are wrong!

    The bass thumped loudly enough to rattle bones, bringing a smile to dark colored lips. The club was full tonight, a line stretching out the door for entrance. Granted, no one could possibly get in without giving the giant bouncer a very big tip. A static buzz in pointed ears drew burgundy eyes to the bar, waiting for the bartender to speak.

    “I don't want ta alarm ya dear, but there may be some blokes here who are hunters.” The voice said over the headset. The dark colored lips smiled again, a deadly glint in the burgundy eyes. Slender fingers clicked on the headsets button, sending the next words over the headset.

    “Well, I guess I'll have to let them know that they are not welcome here.” An Italian accent said over the headset. A grunt from the line stopped the figure a bit, turning sharp eyes to the bouncer.

    “Might be dangerous. We can handle it.” The deep voice said, causing the figure to laugh.

    “Do not worry my cari, I will be fine. After all, I am still powerful.”And after that, slender hands reached to the headset and took it off, and gently placed it on a mahogany desk in the big office that overlooked the club. The glass that surrounded the office was tinted, making it impossible for the club goers to see the owner, but made it a good point for the owner to see their club. Turning and looking in the large mirror wall, the dark lips turned into a smile.

    “Well Horatia, lets go meet this weeks worth of hunters.” They said to themselves, giving there look a one over. The suit was tailored perfectly to fit their hour glass figure, hugging their powerful thighs wonderfully. The coat was cut to have long tails, simulating a bit of a cape, which made them laugh a bit. Their dark chocolate brown hair was down, letting the natural curls rest gently on their shoulders, framing their oval face quite well. Their make up was dark, much how they liked it, and their fingers where adorned in rings. Various expensive necklaces covered their neck, and a diamond bracelet sat on their left wrist. Nodding to themselves, Horatia exited the office.

    The full blast of the music hit their sensitive ears as soon as they started walking down the steps from the office to the club. Bodies where pushed up next to each other, dancing and grinding up against each other. Horatia smiled, dark eyes scanning the room, and having no luck finding the hunters. These ones where good at what they did. It would be a fun challenge for Horatia for once.

    Walking over to the bar, she immediately grabbed the bartenders attention, the orange eyes meeting their burgundy ones.

    “Well Jamison, they seem to be good ones this time around.” Horatia said, her Italian accent thick with the slight annoyance that ran through their system. Jamison chuckled, running his robotic hand through the mess of blond hair, sending it to every direction.

    “Now sheila, don't get angry. You'll get the big guy over here and we'll have to send fresh meat to the door.” The blond said, motioning to the bouncer. Horatia could see the strain in the mans neck from not glancing over at them, to make sure everything is okay. A sigh escaped the dark lips, nodding.

    “You're right Jamison. You have known Mako for quite a bit longer then me. Now, give me a something from my personal stash.” They said, smiling at the bartender. Jamison nodded and quickly crouched down. While he was unlocking the safe for Horatia's personal stash, they turned around, their back facing the bar, and scanned the crowed. Quickly scanning the crowed, their burgundy eyes quickly spotted the hunters. Horatia let out a bark of laughter at how much they stood out from their normal patrons. It was a group of three men, of course, all wearing white button up shirts, the sleeves rolled up. With the sleeves rolled up, it exposed their matching, intricate tattoos. So, it seemed that they hunted more then just Horatia's kind. A light nip to their neck pulled the burgundy eyes away from the hunters, whom seemed to have spotted them. Craning their head a bit, they met the orange eyes of their beloved bartender. They noted the glimmer of mischief in the orange eyes, and took the shot that was handed to them.

    “No Jamison, you cannot throw bombs at them. Last time that happened, I had to close for a week and it killed my profits.”

    “But we went out and got you that fancy bracelet you're wearin, so I don't see what the big deal is.” Jamison let out a loud laughter as Horatia nipped playfully at his neck, canines scrapping oh so slightly on his skin. Giving Jamison a flirtatious wink, Horatia downed her drink, sighing happily at the burn of alcohol at the back of their throat. When they put down their drink, they noticed the hunters approaching them. Looking at Jamison, Horatia sighed.

    “Tell Mako I will be needing a first aid kit and a bit of a top up when this is done. Don't give me that look, you did it this morning, and I don't want to kill you.” Horatia whispered the best they could to him, then gave the man, with a too cute pout, a kiss on the cheek, leaving yet another, more temporary, mark on the skinny man.

    They made eye contact with all three hunters, and started up the stairs up to their office, the hunters close behind. Quickly looking over, Horatia could see Jamison talking into his headset, telling Mako the things they will be needed. They where very glad that he finally listened to her.

    Horatia opened the office door, hearing all three sets of footsteps following them. They where falling into her trap, and it was quite hysterical to them. They where walking right into Horatia's lair. When they arrived inside, Horatia walked to the big wooden desk, turning and looking at the hunters. All three had pulled out their weapons, two had guns, specially made to take her kind out, and one with a wooden stake. Really, their masters need to update their hunters. Anything that could piece through their heart, it could kill them.

    “Well then gentlemen, shall we start?” Horatia said, growling as they took off the suit jacket, not wanting to stain it. After all, they can bleach her white undershirt, but not the coat jacket.

    The first bullet they barley missed, dodging it just in time to duck and for the bullet to go into the wall. Turning quickly, Horatia launched herself at the attacker, the only hunter to have his gun up. Slamming their shoulder into his gut, Horatia knocked him off his feet, and quickly grabbed his gun and threw it across the room. One disarmed, two to go. Another bullet grazed their shoulder, causing them to hiss in pain and quickly snap their head around, canines at full length. Their eyes must have also changed, because the two standing gasped. Obviously their mentor hadn't prepared them for what an angry, injured vampire looked like. The slight tremble in the hands of the other two hunters proved that.

    The other gun wielding hunter pointed his gun at them and started firing. Picking up the other hunter she had knocked over, Horatia quickly used his body as a shield, effectively killing him. Enraged yells came from the other two hunters, making Horatia to drop the body, blood covering their hands, making them snarl. A bullet soared past them again as they dodged it, almost to late. The gun wielding hunter was obviously the braver of the two, and he tried to rush Horatia.

    “You monster! You killed him!” The hunter cried out, rage prominent in his voice. As soon as he was close enough, Horatia grabbed his wrist, twisting it until he cried out and dropped his gun. Grinning, they grabbed him by the neck, sharp nails digging into soft flesh quite easily.

    “No, Signore, you killed him.” Horatia said with a deadly smirk, before sinking their claws into his neck and gave a quick yank, effectively ending the man's life. Two down, one to go.

    And that one had snuck up on them, slamming his body into Horatia's, along with the wooden steak, into Horatia. It had sent both hunter and vampire flying through the window, shattering the glass and sending them both crashing to the floor.

    A pained, high pitched scream was ripped from Horatia's throat as soon as their body registered that the wooden stake had gone into their shoulder, and nestled deep within the muscle. The club goers below also started screaming, quickly feeling the club as to not get caught up in any legal problems, or to get harmed.

    Before Horatia and the Hunter could land, a hook wrapped around them both, spiked end digging into the hunter, causing him to scream. They moved quickly and suddenly Horatia was pressed up again a giant body, and they let out a hiss as the stake dug painfully into their shoulder, causing their vision to got a bit hazy.

    Burrying their face in the big, warm, wall that they found themselves against, they let out a pained whine.

    “Don't worry. Jamie took him out back. That bastard won't last long.” Mako said, his deep rumbling voice soothing Horatia a bit. His big hands gently put her on an unused table, and looked Horatia in the eyes. His deep brown eyes met their black ones, concentration and concern clear as day in them. Mako walked away, his heavy footsteps echoing through the now empty club. Coming back, he took off his black uniform shirt, leaving his skin bare for Horatia's eyes to look over. Various scars covered his entire body, each one having their own story. But it was his pig tattoo on his stomach that made their lips twitch into a smile for a brief moment. It was their favorite thing on him, aside from his full, soft, lips.

    Setting the first aid kit down, Mako looked back into Horatia's eyes, handing them his shirt.

    “I need to push it full so I don't mess up any of the muscles. It's going to hurt like a bitch, and as much as I love you, I'd rather you not bite me out of anger. Again. Last time it left a scar.” He said, handing her the shirt. Horatia smiled sheepishly. They had meant to bite the smaller man, who blew up half their liquor supply for a month.

    “I'm still sorry about that.” Horatia apologized, yet again, before biting down on the shirt. They inhaled deeply, getting the earthy, musky scent that was Mako flooding into their nose before nodding Mako nodded back before quickly pushing the stake out of Horatia's shoulder.

    Pain. Pain is all that they felt. It was worse pain then when they where first changed into a vampire. They bit the shirt and pulled on it, causing a tear in it, fully black eyes watering as their scream was muffled by the shirt. They hardly registered that Mako had cleaned the wound and started putting stitches in. Horatia's wounds might heal quickly, but not when a steak was pushed through their shoulder. It was only when Mako put on the bandage did they feel something.

    They where hungry. Of course they where. They had lost a lot of blood and their body had suffered a massive injury. Black eyes turned to Mako, who was pulling up a chair. A pleading look from Horatia was all he need to open his arms up to the severely injured vampire.

    Horatia moved quickly, setting their weight on their knee's that where on either side of Mako's large body. Burying their nose in his neck, Horatia took a deep breath, inhaling the musky, earth, yet sweet scent that was her bodyguard. Their black eyes darted up to the big mans face, and they got the nod they wanted. They placed a quick, light, kiss to Mako's neck before easily sinking their sharp fangs into his neck.

    Blood flooded their mouth, and a happy moan came from their throat before they swallowed the sweet, metallic liquid. Mako made a grunt, his body twitching slightly from the pain of the initial bite. To try and distract him, Horatia moved their hands to Mako's hair, attempting to pull it out of the normal pony tail, and gave a growl of frustration when they realized they couldn't realize that they would have to release the hold on his neck to do so.

    Mako chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that Horatia loved so dearly. He reached up and took his hair down, letting his silver locks fall. Horatia gave out a pleased noise, reaching up and digging her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp.

    The vampire wasn't naive. They knew that any and all feeding sessions where painful to the one giving blood, so they would always try to help either body guard feel better. For Jamison, that was cuddles, kisses, and blankets while they feed. Mako was a simpler man, only wishing Horatia to play with his hair, scratch his scalp a bit, and to give him a gentle kiss afterwards. And if that was all that he needed, that is what Horatia would give him.

    Taking one last mouthfull of blood, Horatia pulled away. Putting pressure on the bite wound, they swallowed and sighed happily, feeling any ache and pain fade, and the bullet graze healing up. The only wound that would take a while to heal up fully was the steak wound in their shoulder. Their now dark burgundy eyes looked into Mako's, smiling at the soft look his amber eyes where giving her.

    “Thank you, il mio amore. And I will give you a kiss after I get you bandaged up.” Horatia said while reaching towards the first aid kit. Taking out two band-aids, that where covered in little pigs, they unwrapped them and gently put them on Mako's neck, smiling.

    Their smile was soon captured by big, plush, lips, making them sigh happily. It was always a hate-love relationship feeding off her two bodyguards turned lovers. They hated taking the thing that kept them alive, and for causing them pain, but the after math of any feeding with either of their lovers was wonderful.   

    Large, warm hands grabbed at their ass, giving it a squeeze. A gasp escaped Horatia's throat and suddenly their tongue wasn't the only one in their mouth. They knew fighting for dominance with Mako was a lost cause, but they still fought, causing a chuckle to rumble through the bigger man.

    “Oi! Are ya startin the fun without me?” Jamison yelled, running over to the two. Horatia let out a laugh, full of happiness and love. And it lasted until Jamison pushed them further onto Mako's lap, and they felt both buldges growing from both men on either side of them.

    “Well then, I guess this mess can be saved for later. Shall we go upstairs?” Horatia said, voice thick with arousal. Both men nodded. Mako quickly grabbed them and stood up, and both Jamison and Mako ran up the stairs, and into the large apartment above the club.

    Horatia's night may have not started out, or go the way they wanted, but the ending was always their favorite part.

 


End file.
